This application outlines a novel KM1 training program in an emerging field referred to as Translational Comparative Effectiveness Research (T-CER). The Specific Aims are to develop the discipline of translational comparative effectiveness research as follows: 1) Develop new courses that will enhance the T-CER curriculum of the Utah Center for Clinical and Translational Science Masters of Clinical Investigation (MSCI) Program, 2) Train a diverse cadre of investigators capable of leading interdisciplinary teams in conducting and disseminating T-CER that is relevant to stake holders, aligned with national priorities, and able to improve healthcare delivery and health outcomes, and 3) Track and measure the scholars'research productivity, implementation, and dissemination, and the effect of their research on communities, health care systems, and health outcomes locally and/or nationally. Translational science principles enrich the process and outcomes of comparative effectiveness research. Utah's robust research environment provides the ideal setting for the emerging field of CER and for training young investigators. The Utah Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) offers a strong infrastructure for the program including an established Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation and a Certificate in Comparative Effectiveness Research. CCTS partner institutions offer an array of clinician investigators and scientists to serve as mentors for the KM1 scholars. These mentors are known nationally and internationally for their expertise in CER methods, clinical and translational research, community engagement, economics, statistics, and career development. The collaborative nature of the Utah research institutions and community also ensures that we have a diverse pool of faculty who can participate as scholars. The proposed program is well aligned with the goals of the ARRA of 2009. We will put science to work for the benefit of health care reform and use the strategic framework of the Federal Coordinating Council for CER to reach NIH goals. The program is a strategic investment in human and scientific capital for CER and will advance the field by incorporating principles of clinical and translational research including community engagement. We expect our graduates to become national leaders by performing innovative research that will provide data that can be used in real-world settings to enhance medical decision-making. The proposed KM1 program is a Mentored Program in T-CER housed in the Utah CCTS and will be well integrated with the existing career development programs at the University of Utah Health Sciences Center. The CCTS MSCI degree program provides classroom and mentored research experience in clinical research, preparing its trainees for careers in clinical investigation, both in academic medicine and the allied health sciences. The program prepares trainees to be competitive investigators capable of gaining extramural funding for their clinical research projects. The curriculum of the MSCI focuses on the theories, models, methods, and tools used by investigators who conduct bench-to-bedside and bedside-to-community translational research. The University of Utah MSCI programs focus on interdisciplinary team science and create opportunities for trainees to interact with scientists working across the research cycle. This application for a KM1 training program will also incorporate the principles of team science into the training curriculum for the T-CER scholars. Post-doctoral professional candidates for the MSCI degree will receive training that emphasizes epidemiology, health services research, and bedside-to-community translational research. The proposed KM1 program in T- CER will be incorporated into Track 2 of the MSCI degree-granting program and the Track 2 curriculum will be expanded to increase course work related to CER. The existing mentoring faculty and institutional resources can accommodate and support the addition of the proposed T-CER scholars. Participants will be recruited from all Utah CCTS partners and the national CTSA consortium. We propose recruiting at least 3 two-year scholars in years one and two of this application for a total of 6 scholars. The immediate goal of the proposed T-CER training program is to train a diverse cadre of investigators capable of leading interdisciplinary teams in conducting and disseminating T-CER. We believe this program will complement the existing programs and allow the incorporation of rigorous CER methodology and well- trained CER investigators into the T1-T3 scientific teams currently being trained across the institutions. The long-term goal is to develop these T-CER scholars into national leaders in CER research who are conducting research that is relevant to stakeholders, aligned with national priorities, and able to improve healthcare delivery and health outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We will train investigators able to perform Translational Comparative Effectiveness Research. This training and program will increase the U.S. capacity to perform research designed to put science to work for the benefit of health care reform and to improve the health outcomes of all Americans.